Our Lives: Year One
by small turtle
Summary: Basically, it's about Lily and James's first year at Hogwarts. I stick at summaries, so, yea.
1. Prologue

Our Lives: Year One

Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters or ideas. I only own the plot, Sabrina Heart, Jennifer Barber, and Coco Moreno.  
  
Neither of them expected to see each other that day in Diagon Alley. The two of them were once best friends, but were now sworn enemies. Both of them thought that going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they wouldn't have to see each other again. But, to their misery, they were both accepted.  
  
They were in Madam Malkins' Robes of All Occasions when they ran into each other. One, a girl, was walking out with her parents and the other, a boy, was walking in with his parents. Both their parents, as their parents were friends, smiled and started talking to each other, while they glared at each other.  
  
She frowned slightly as her jade orbs pierced through him. "What in the bloody world are you doing here?" She asked as she pushed a scarlet lock behind her ear with a small, pale hand.  
  
"Getting my school supplies, Evans, and yourself?" His hazel orbs behind his glasses glared at her, a small smirk appearing across his pinkish lips.  
  
"Planning world destruction," she rolled her eyes, her voice full of sarcasm. She sighed, "I'm getting my school supplies too, Potter."  
  
His eyebrows frowned and his smirk disappeared. Was it possible that Lily Evans could actually be a witch? He asked himself.  
  
Her frown grew slightly, and she thought to herself. James Potter cannot be going to Hogwarts.  
  
They both sighed and waited for their parents to stop talking.


	2. Chapter One

Our Lives: Year One  
  
Lily: Chapter One  
  
I sighed and walked out of the store, after giving up on my parents. I walked down the crowded street, looking for the wand shop, for my last item. After spotting a sign that read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 328 B.C in gold peeling letters above the door, I walked in. A small bell rang when the door opened from somewhere in the shop. It was a small place and behind the counter was many slender, long boxes that were piled up to the ceiling.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Ms. Evans," a soft voice came from behind me. I jumped and turned around.  
  
There was a man standing there. An old man with wide, pale eyes. Just looking at him creped me out.  
  
"H...H...Hello," I stuttered.  
  
"You must be here to get your first wand," he said. I nodded and then he asked, "Which is your wand hand?"  
  
I wasn't sure what to say. "Uh... I'm left-handed."  
  
He nodded, "please hold out your arm."  
  
I nodded and held out my arm. He then started to measure me with a measuring me with a measuring tape. It wasn't until the measuring take was measuring my nose (for some reason...), the I noticed Mr. Ollivander wasn't measuring me. The tape was magically measuring me. I was going to jump, but I was too freaked out to move.  
  
When the measuring was over, Mr. Ollivander walked over to me, carrying one of the many long, slender boxes. He opened the box and took out the wand that was inside.  
  
"Alright Ms. Evans. Try this one. Willow and unicorn hair. Ten and a quarter inches. Swishy. Great for Charms work. Go on. Give it a wave."  
  
I nodded and gave the wand a small wave. Gold spark came from the end of the wand and a small smile played at Mr. Ollivander's lips.  
  
"You should know Ms. Evans. Every Ollivander wand has a core of a magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand," he smiled. "You may leave now Ms. Evans."  
  
I nodded and left Ollivanders', putting my wand in my pocket. I looked around the street, then walked back to Madam Malkins'. A small sigh escaped pass my lips when I saw my parents will there. I leant against a wall opposite from the one Potter was on. When I looked over at him, I noticed he was half-asleep.

After what seemed like ages, they finally stopped talking. We walked out of the store as my dad pulled out my school supplies list and looked over it.

"Now, time to get your-" he started as I pulled out my wand and interrupted him. "Already got it."

"Oh," he said and put the list back in his pocket. "Well, lets go then." And with that we left Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron, and then went to my father's car. Once we all were in the car, father started the car and headed home.


End file.
